Drabbles improvisados (o no tanto)
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Recopilación de todos los drabbles que he escrito hasta el momento. Variedad de temáticas. No prometo nada [Multipairing]
1. Pequeño piloto

Había llegado exhausto de trabajar, dormía lo justo y necesario últimamente debido a todos los vuelos que debía cubrir. Besó a su esposa en los labios una vez le abrió la puerta y pasó al interior de la casa, queriendo llegar lo más pronto posible a su habitación antes de caer muerto en el suelo. Sentía como los párpados le pesaban, exigiéndole cerrarlos para poder descansar en paz. Sin embargo, a pesar del deseo de acostarse en su cómodo colchón y apoyar la cabeza en su mullida almohada, no continuó el recorrido hacia su destino.

No pudo.

Porque exactamente en el comedor, algo llamó su atención y le devolvió de golpe toda la energía perdida. Su pequeño hijo estaba sentado en el suelo, con un avión de juguete en su mano derecha, la cual movía de atrás hacia delante simulando el vuelo. Con sus pequeños labios simulaba el sonido de los motores y su entrecejo fruncido delataba la concentración que estaba teniendo para pilotear el avión. Karamatsu rio por lo bajo, mirándolo enternecido. El niño se sobresaltó al oír aquello y terminó por detener su juego, ladeando la cabeza hacia el mayor. Sus ojos se dilataron al reconocerlo y su sonrisa ocupó todo su rostro.

—¡Papi! ¡Volviste!—exclamó, levantándose de su lugar para correr hasta él. Karamatsu se inclinó y lo atrapó entre sus brazos, besándolo en la frente antes de tomarlo por debajo de los brazos, estirando los propios y dar un par de vueltas, sosteniéndolo bien para que no cayera—¡Woaah! ¡Papi, no hagas eso! ¡Yo no soy un avión!—dijo entre pequeñas risitas. Karamatsu terminó riendo suave, acercándolo a su pecho para posteriormente sentarse en el suelo, dejándolo en su regazo.

—Hehe, tienes razón. Tú eres el piloto, no el avión—confirmó, acariciando sus cabellos. Los pequeños ojos lo miraron con ilusión desde abajo.

—¿Algún día podré ser tan buen piloto como tú, papi?—preguntó, terminando por sonrojarse un poco cuando la mano ajena despeinó un poco más sus cabellos.

—Tú puedes ser lo que quieras, hijo. Incluso mejor piloto que yo—respondió con extrema confianza. Luego dejó en paz su cabeza y centró su mano en acariciar su mejilla, mirándolo embelesado. Él y su esposa Todoko eran sus tesoros más preciados—Eres capaz de volar por el cielo si te lo propones, sin importar lo que digan...

—¡Volemos juntos algún día, papi! Y con mami también—pidió, mirando como su madre entraba al comedor al haber oído tanto ruido. Sonrió al ver que era uno de esos momentos entre padre e hijo.

—Eso suena bien, pero ¿sabes, cariño? Los pilotos como papi deben descansar bien para poder seguir volando, ¿así que por qué no tomamos una siesta los tres?—sugirió, apiadándose de las ojeras que se le notaban a su esposo. Su hijo asintió con la cabeza, se bajó del regazo de su padre con cuidado y depositó su juguete en el suelo delicadamente. Después estiró sus brazos hacia su mamá para que lo llevaran a su pieza, en donde dormiría en medio de ellos y volvería a soñar, otra vez, con surcar el cielo.

* * *

 **La portada fue hecha por ProxiDeLaRue, ese es su usuario en Wtt, ¡gracias!**

 **Este drabble fue inspirado por un fanart de Karamatsu piloto con el Karamatsu de kindergarden, que curiosamente también sostiene un avioncito ;) Lo pueden ver en mi cuenta de Wattpad, en la obra con el mismo nombre que ésta :)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _Bel_


	2. Joyas doradas

Cualquiera pensaría que ser sirena era una maravilla. Apariencia de ángel, hipnotizadora voz, vida eterna.

Nada parecía ir mal siendo una. Eran parte del mar, se abrían paso entre las olas y hasta tenían la capacidad de hablar con las criaturas marinas. Podían conquistar a cualquier hombre que les diera la gana con solo entonar una nota y hasta alguna mujer si realmente se lo proponían.

Solo había un problema. Y era que ellas eran reinadas por el Rey de los Siete Mares: El Tritón Akumatsu.

A él no le importaba nada cuando tenía hambre, un hambre gigantesca que solo podía ser saciada mediante carne humana.

¿Atraer a los pescadores y marineros al fondo del mar para ahogarlos ellas mismas?

 _Nah._

Antes de ahogarse ya eran devorados por los colmillos enormes de Akumatsu. Cuando se daban cuenta de que estaban siendo arrastrados por una criatura mágica, ya los habían engullido.

Akumatsu era bastante benevolente si le eran fieles. No importaba de que sirena se tratara, si de las profundidades o la superficie, debía rendir tributo a él y jurarle fidelidad eterna. Además de complacerlo si se le daba la gana de poseerlas alguna vez, después de todo, ¿cómo podría resistirse con lo bonitas que eran?

Ichiko, sin embargo, era su favorita. Ella era tan mística, tan dócil y obediente, que le tenía un cariño mayor que a las demás. Y sabía que, cuando le decía **"Quiero que me traigas una carga completa"** cumpliría sin chistar.

Sin mencionar, que su voz era la más bonita de todas. Mientras que algunas sirenas hipnotizaban mediante cinco o diez minutos de canto, ella ya los tenía en el agua y en sus brazos a los dos como máximo.

El rapto era simple: Se colocaba una roca cerca del puerto, exactamente donde estaban los pescadores y entonaba la melodía que le surgiera del corazón. Su magnífica voz penetraría en los oídos humanos, quienes dejarían todo lo que estuvieran haciendo para centrarse solamente en la canción tan bella que parecía llamarlos con apuro.

Ese día era lo mismo de siempre, aunque más que nada había sido por capricho de Akumatsu. No necesitaba comer porque se había alimentado hace poco, pero al parecer ese día había amanecido encaprichado.

Se sentó sobre su roca favorita, habiéndose asegurado que no hubiera cerca ninguna de sus hermanas y una vez acomodada, fijó su vista en el único pescador presente en la costa. Parecía joven, así que a Akumatsu le gustaría morder esa carne.

Cerró los ojos, comenzando a cantar. La letra era una mezcla de idiomas preciosa, apoyada en una melodía dulce y serena, que parecía abrazar al oyente con recelo. Hasta los pájaros dejaban de cantar para escucharla mejor y las olas se movían con delicadeza, danzando a su ritmo, acoplándose al mando de la sirena.

Tal como su nueva víctima.

El chico ya se acercaba a ella con expresión hipnotizada, deseando hundirse en sus brazos. Literalmente.

Ichiko entreabrió los ojos con suavidad sin dejar de cantar, notando que ahora nadaba hacia ella casi angustiado, porque la zona era profunda y parecía hundirse con cada brazada desesperada que daba.

No sentía nada… había hecho esto tantas veces… ¿Qué importaba una vida más, una vida menos? ¿En que afectaba al mundo humano? Si esa raza se solía matar entre los suyos por nada.

Pero hubo algo diferente… que prefirió ignorar, sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a cantar al haber silenciado un segundo la canción.

No podía fallar en esto. Podía costarle la vida.

Se lanzó al agua cuando el chico estuvo más cerca de ella, nadando hacia él y lo tomó de los brazos, haciéndolo girar en el océano como si estuvieran bailando antes de sumergirlo. Empezó a nadar hacia abajo, habiéndose dado vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, descubriendo que ya no le importaba siquiera aguantar la respiración.

Un rayo de sol se filtró por entre la superficie e hizo brillar los ojos dorados, haciéndola soltar un respingo y detenerse de golpe, quedando flotando en mitad del camino a la profundidad.

Esos ojos… eran dos joyas del día.

Se hipnotizó al verlas, al punto de que solo reaccionó cuando por la falta de oxígenos éstas comenzaron a cerrarse.

Desesperó.

Con fuerza, en un impulso lo tomó de sus ropas y empezó a nadar con apuro hacia la superficie, terminando por abrazarlo contra su pecho en lo que divisaba alguna costa cercana. Terminó dándose cuenta de una a la distancia y decidida, emprendió el nado con demasiada rapidez. Contaba con una cola bastante fuerte y hábil, por lo que no tuvo problema.

Lo dejó en la arena, empezando a golpear su pecho con determinación, apretando luego su nariz y uniendo sus labios pasándole el aire que necesitaba para vivir. Sus cabellos negros caían sobre la arena y las manos inmóviles, pero no iba a detenerse hasta que no escupiera al menos un poco de agua.

Siempre había ahogado a muchos humanos… ¿por qué ahora necesitaba salvar con tanta desesperación a éste?

Se apartó con brusquedad del rostro ajeno en cuanto tomó una bocanada de aire forzada y empezó a toser con fuerza, devolviendo toda el agua que había tragado. Ichiko tragó saliva, acariciando su mejilla un momento, mirándolo preocupada.

No podía quedarse, pero en lo que recuperaba la consciencia, podía…

—¡Hay un hombre inconsciente en la playa!

Una voz femenina la hizo sobresaltarse, mirando hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido.

Se encontró con una mujer de cabello castaño peinado en una trenza y ojos del mismo color, luciendo un vestido anaranjado digno de una… princesa. Corría con apuro hacia ellos, así que antes de seguir poniéndose en riesgo, decidió besar rápidamente la mejilla del humano para volver al mar.

Se alejó rápidamente hasta que encontró una roca en la cual podría ocultarse para ver la escena, subiéndose a ella con cautela. Observó como esa princesa lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, preguntándole sus datos, probando como estaba su memoria. Y observó como se lo llevaba.

Lejos de ella, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo en lo alto de una montaña.

Bajó la mirada con tristeza una vez se quedó sola, contemplando como las olas rompían unas contra las otras.

Nunca le había sucedido eso… y sabía que, de haber podido evitarlo, no lo haría.

Se había llevado incontables vidas por siglos, pero había salvado una.

Esbozó una dulce sonrisa al sentir cálido su corazón, al saber que de alguna manera no todo estaba perdido. Sin dejar de sonreír volvió a sumergirse en el océano.

Esas dos joyas doradas estarían por siempre grabadas en su corazón.

* * *

 **Drabble inspirado por un dibujo de Ichiko sirena, hecha por una artista de FB llamada Kit Kitten, ¡apóyenla! sus dibujos son hermosos :)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _Bel_


	3. Ichimatsu-sama

—I-Ichimatsu-sama...

—Shh. Te dije que no tienes permitido hablar.

Jyushimatsu bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que era mejor obedecer lo que su amo decía, sin embargo no podía evitar que las piernas se le congelaran. Ichimatsu se había enojado desde que su hermano Karamatsu los había visitado y lo había obligado a lucir un atuendo de maid con una falda más corta de la normal. Por si fuera poco, lo había posicionado frente al gran ventanal que daba al jardín trasero y como era verano, las ventanas estaban abiertas, dejando entrar todo el viento fresco.

Se sentía extraño, como si lo estuvieran exhibiendo mientras su amo solo estaba sentado en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas... mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué estás temblando?—preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa divertida. Jyushimatsu se ruborizó un poco más de lo que ya lo estaba.

—E-Es que... tengo frío...¿P-Puedo cerrar la ventana?—Levantó sus ojos dorados en busca de los ajenos, pero al encontrarlos supo la respuesta antes de que el mayor se la dijera. Ichimatsu se removió un poco en su lugar, estirándose y palmeando sus piernas.

—No, no cerraremos la ventana. Es agradable. Pero tengo una idea si tienes mucho frío al punto de estar temblando.

Jyushimatsu ladeó la cabeza, esperando por la supuesta solución a su problema. Ichimatsu rió.

—Ven aquí, voy a calentarte—ordenó, volviendo a palmear su regazo. El menor no tardó en obedecerle, después de todo habían hecho tantas cosas que ya no se avergonzaba de estar encima de sus piernas. Iba a darle la espalda cuando Ichimatsu lo detuvo—. Oh, no. Yo nunca dije que te sentaras de ese modo. Ven.

Tomó la cintura de Jyushimatsu con ambas manos y lo hizo voltearse, quedando frente a frente. Luego le indicó que separara las piernas, quedando así con una a cada lado de su regazo. El menor enrojeció, sobre todo porque al tener la falda tan corta ya no le cubría bien la parte de atrás si yacía sentado.

—¿Qué pasa, Jyushi? Estás un poco tenso.

—N-No me pasa nada...

—¿Y si hago esto?—De repente, una de las manos de Ichimatsu se metió bajo su falda, acariciándole el glúteo derecho. Le dio un pequeño pellizco, cuidando no dañarle, sino más bien uno de pura travesura—¿Aún no te pasa nada?—ronroneó contra el cuello ajeno, lamiéndolo, aprovechando que el menor había levantado la cabeza por lo repentino de su caricia.

—I-Ichimatsu-sama...

—¿Hmm?

Su lengua seguía lamiéndolo, rodeándolo, dejando rastros delgados de saliva encima de su piel. Jyushimatsu gimió al sentir como su ropa interior era desplazada y un dedo del mayor se introducía dentro de él.

—S-Sí me pasan cosas... ah... si me t-toca así...

—¿Qué tipo de cosas...?—Empezó a indagar, divertido.

—U-Usted sabe... ¡Ah!

Ichimatsu siempre sabía donde tocarlo para hacerlo gemir con fuerza, para lograr que su cuerpo ardiera del más puro deseo.

—La verdad no sé muy bien a que te refieres, pero podemos aclarar esas cosas en la cama...

Jyushimatsu solo pudo asentir antes de ser alzado en sus brazos y llevado a la habitación que compartían.

* * *

 **Drabble que le hice a mi partner de regalo por Navidad con su OTP y AU favorito~**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _Bel_


	4. Con solo una palabra

—Hey, belleza.

La voz del demonio lo hizo voltear y al verlo lanzó un suspiro de resignación, ¿acaso Osomatsu no se cansaba? Siempre visitaba su lago, el lago de un dios y se quedaba horas y horas intentando entablar una conversación con él.

Porque no iba a ceder.

No señor. Choromatsu era un dios importante entre los suyos, hacia diez años incluso le habían encargado a un ángel y cuidar a un padre de la iglesia más cercana, así que no era algo insignificante. Su trabajo valía y nada de lo que hiciera o dijera Osomatsu (así se había presentado ante él la primera vez) iba a echarlo todo a perder.

—Ya veo, sigues jugando "Ignora a Osomatsu", bien pero ¿y si te digo que yo no estoy jugando? Vamos, nunca me has dicho nada desde que te encontré y créeme que he dejado mis deberes de lado por ti.

"¿Qué deberes podría tener un demonio?" Pensó Choromatsu, después de todo esos seres no deberían ser muy importantes o relevantes como él, ¿verdad? Quizás asesinaba gente inocente... eso explicaría porque Jyushimatsu no lo visitaba tan seguido como antes. El cielo de seguro era un caos.

—Ahhh, ¡no es justo! Se supone que los de tu especie deberían ser buenos con el prójimo, ¿yo no soy el prójimo? ¿Qué rayos tengo que hacer para llamar tu atención?

Ninguna respuesta.

Como siempre.

Osomatsu soltó un bufido antes de ver como el dios se sumergía en su lago. Siempre hacia eso y no tardaba en salir momentos después. Se preguntaba si acaso el agua que yacía a su alrededor era necesaria para su vida. Podría tomarlo por sorpresa, hacerlo volar y probarlo por sí mismo... pero no estaba en sus planes matarlo.

Solo quería ser su amigo.

Y quizás algo más... no era mal partido. Era muy bonito. Provocativo, con ese hombro descubierto y esa boquita tan pequeña que...

El contrario salió del lago repentinamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos (por suerte, porque estaba seguro de que si tenía una erección, jamás podría sacarle alguna palabra)

—¿Por qué siempre te zambulles? ¿Eres un sireno o algo así? ¿Escondes algo en el fondo del lago? ¿Por qué me estás ignorando de nuevo?

Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas. Cualquiera podía considerarlo un pesado, de hecho hasta Choromatsu lo hacía, pero a la vez admiraba su perseverancia. O tal vez el pobre tipo no tenía nada más que hacer.

—Oh vamos, soy un demonio, sí, pero jamás atenté contra tu vida, ¿no? ¿No merece eso al menos un "hola"?

Silencio. Osomatsu bufó, dejando de volar y sentándose en una roca a la orilla del lago.

—Solo quiero oírte, creo que no pido mucho...

La tristeza que matizó esa oración hizo a Choromatsu voltear. Ugh. Odiaba hacer sentir mal a alguien, no soportaba el dolor en expresiones ajenas... pero tampoco quería meterse en problemas. Torció los labios.

Respiró profundo.

—H-Hola...

Osomatsu abrió los ojos como platos y levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué...?

—Dije hola, tonto.

Nunca hubo sonrisa más bonita en el rostro de un demonio.

* * *

 **Drabble que le escribí a una pequeña que quiero mucho para Navidad~**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _Bel_


	5. Sorpresa en el escenario

—¡Gyaaa! ¡Red Fujio eres genial!

El estadio estaba lleno de gente. Su ídolo había alcanzado la cima máxima en la fama y eso que había salido a la luz hacia relativamente poco. Canciones con un ritmo atrapante, cautivador, letras inspiradoras... Había olvidado por completo a Nyaa-chan, pues la emoción por este nuevo Idol juvenil estaba en la cúspide.

Además... para ser alguien de su mismo sexo, era extremadamente guapo. Agradecía que Osomatsu no lo hubiera descubierto masturbándose de nuevo (esta vez, con fotos de Red Fujio)

La última canción del concierto llegaba a su final y Choromatsu ya no podía contener las lágrimas. Había llorado al comienzo, pues estaba en primera fila y sentía que podría tocarlo, aunque esa idea fuera absurda. Su más grande inspiración saludó al público con un par de palabras, las cuales fueron recibidas con gritos y hasta otros agradecimientos.

Su momento se acababa. No quería que eso sucediera. No quería que Red se diera la vuelta, le mostrara la espalda y se alejara. Había ahorrado mucho para ese concierto, para tener ese bendito lugar de primera fila. No... no podía dejarlo ir.

No supo de donde sacó la agilidad ni la fuerza, mucho menos la valentía.

Pero lo hizo.

De un salto subió al escenario y extendiendo sus brazos, tiró en un torpe abrazo al ídolo al suelo, cayendo sobre él.

No sabía decir si los gritos del público que provocó con esa acción fueron de envidia o de ánimo, porque estaba desconectado de esa realidad. Lo único que podía ver ahora era el rostro familiar de su hermano.

El impacto había sido tal, que la peluca que su ídolo usaba había caído al suelo, dejando la conocida cabellera de Osomatsu en su lugar.

—¿Nii...san?—susurró el menor, pestañeando. No podía creerlo, ¿su hermano mayor era su cantante preferido? ¿Se había... tocado pensando en su hermano?

Osomatsu no dijo nada. Su cara era inexpresiva, era imposible saber en que demonios estaba pensando.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué había optado por ese camino para llamar su atención, porque lo único que hacía era alentar a las idols? Sería... enfermizo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió como Choromatsu acomodaba su peluca sobre su cabeza.

—No entiendo muy bien que está pasando aquí pero... vamos a hablarlo hoy en casa—dijo, robándole un beso en los labios como si nada. Un beso que duró pocos segundos, pero para Osomatsu fue eterno.

Lo que siempre había querido.

—Por cierto, quiero una compensación también. No cantaste mi canción favorita. Piensa bien en como recompensarme—Y le guiñó un ojo para después dejarlo libre... y hecho un desastre de sentimientos y pensamientos que solo chocaban entre sí.

¿Tanto poder tenían los idols sobre su hermanito?

Mierda, sí que iba a aprovecharlo.

* * *

 **Drabble que le hice a mi hermanita Karlita por Navidad~**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _Bel_


	6. Amor a escondidas

Estaba exhausto. La batalla había sido demasiado dura. No lograba entender porque el Reino del Norte seguía insistiendo en comenzar una guerra con el suyo. Al parecer, el príncipe de aquellas tierras aún no había entendido que su prometido había preferido la libertad antes que a él. La libertad para escoger con quien casarse, aún si eso significaba llegar a una disputa bélica.

Muchos repudiaban al príncipe Todomatsu por esto, después de todo él había nacido dignamente y tenía que enfrentar sus responsabilidades de la misma manera, sin embargo...

El culpable realmente de todo ese desastre era él.

El mismo capitán del ejército al que tanto respetaban los soldados. En una expedición para vigilar las fronteras meses atrás, Karamatsu había cruzado miradas con el chico más bonito que jamás había visto. Y al parecer, la atracción fue mutua. Distrayendo a sus hombres, logró hacerse de tiempo para cabalgar ante el joven, quien no dudó en ponerse de pie pues estaba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Cuando estuvieron enfrentados, Karamatsu fue consciente de que era el príncipe del Reino del Norte, quien ya estaba comprometido... pero eso no impidió que cayera en la tentación. Y ser correspondido tampoco ayudó mucho.

Encuentros nocturnos, susurros prohibidos al oído, caricias cargadas del más puro deseo.

Incluso sabiendo que podían ser ejecutados si se descubría su crimen, Karamatsu le hizo el amor una noche, bajo la luz de la luna, dándole la espalda a las estrellas. Y Totty, como el menor le había indicado que lo llamara, lo aceptó con todo su ser. Quería que él fuera el primero y el último en tenerle.

—Karamatsu—La voz de Choromatsu lo arrancó de aquel recuerdo. Era su hermano menor y su mano derecha en las batallas—. Es mejor que nos marchemos antes de que decidan regresar. Tomaremos los cuerpos de los nuestros y les daremos un entierro digno—dijo. No le estaba consultando, se lo estaba informando. Al mayor le agradaba eso. Podía dejar ese tipo de asuntos en sus manos, sabía que podía confiar en él.

—Gracias. Por suerte, no murieron tantos esta vez... pero sigue siendo doloroso. No por haber fallecido dejan de ser mis hombres.

—Lo sé.

A veces, Karamatsu se preguntaba si su hermano lo juzgaba. Si acaso lo acusaba de provocar todo ese desastre. Después de todo, era el único que sabía. Al fin y al cabo, él había cedido su alcoba para que Todomatsu pudiera vivir a su lado, escondido de todos los demás.

Si no fuera el capitán del ejército y no controlara todos los movimientos de los soldados, estaría muerto.

Pero como no era el caso, podía hacerle el amor a Todomatsu todas las noches y ser, al menos por unos minutos, solo Karamatsu.

El Karamatsu que Totty amaba.  
Y con el que había escogido estar.

* * *

 **Drabble que le hice a mi hermanita Nancy por Navidad~**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _Bel_


	7. El mago que ya lo sabía

A pesar de que lo dejaran para el final, era el show principal. Varias personas de distintas edades se reunían siempre a ver al gran mago realizar sus trucos. Algunas adolescentes asistían solamente para verlo de cerca, pues Osomatsu era muy apuesto y el que utilizara el color rojo como insignia personal lo volvía más sexy aún.

—Y ahora, damas y caballeros, llegó el momento que todos han estado esperando.

Hace bastante tiempo se sabía que el acto preferido del público era aquel en el que Osomatsu escogía a dos niños del público para que lo ayudaran en su truco de magia. Los niños siempre terminaban felices, con un rubor en sus mejillas y brillo en los ojos. La mirada carmesí de Osomatsu recorrió todas las manos alzadas, sin embargo dos llamaron su atención.

Dos niños con el mismo rostro y misma ropa, aunque de diferente color. Rosa y azul. Le gustaba. Con una seña, los hizo pasar al frente, subiendo al escenario.

—A ver pequeños, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

El de azul dio un paso al frente con una actitud confiada.

—¡Karamatsu!

El de rosa, por su parte, se encogió en su lugar mientras apretaba un conejo de peluche. Su hermano notó esto y estiró su mano hacia él para que la tomara. Era su manera de darse valor.

—S-Soy... Totty.

—Aww, nombres muy hermosos sin duda alguna. Estoy encantado, niños, ¿estarían encantados ustedes de ser partícipes de mi magia?

Aún con las manos entrelazadas, los menores alzaron la cabeza.

—¡Sí!

—¡Yes!

Osomatsu rió e indicó que Totty debería ayudarlo. Explicó que iba a envolver a su hermano en una especie de manta y que él debería jalarla para que se produjera la magia.

—¿Lo vas a hacer vomitar?

—...No.

—Oh.

Luego de aquel momento, Osomatsu le pidió a su asistente (curiosamente, su mellizo también, solo que vestía de verde) que comenzara a cubrir al niño con la manta. Choromatsu no perdió el tiempo y empezó a hacerlo. La manta era azul, por lo que Karamatsu estaba el doble de feliz pues justamente habían escogido su color favorito. Luego de estar totalmente cubierto, Choromatsu dejó una pequeña parte para que Totty pudiera jalar de ella, pero... cuando tuvo la manta entre sus manos, no tiró.

—¿Todo está bien, Totty?—preguntó Osomatsu, porque era extraño que un niño dudara. Los ojitos rosas se alzaron hacia él y lo vieron con cierta súplica.

—Prométame que mi hermano no va a desaparecer.

"Oh... con que eso era"

—Tranquilo, desaparecer niños no es un truco que me guste.

Totty asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a hacer lo que le pedían. Jaló, desenvolviendo de golpe a su hermano...

Y las mariposas emergieron.

De la nada.

A medida que iba retirando la manta, mariposas de color rojo, azul y rosa salían volando. Incluso había blancas. Rodeaban a Karamatsu, parecían danzar a su alrededor y él solo podía admirarlas maravillado.

Todomatsu hacia lo mismo, pero viéndolo a él.

Y Osomatsu solo podía ver complacido a los dos niños.

Había notado el amor que pronto crecería entre ambos.

* * *

 **Drabble hecho para Gabriel en Navidad~**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _Bel_


	8. Obsequio

Era la más codiciada en aquel lugar pero por lejos.

Su cabello verde, sus labios rojizos, sus ojos esmeralda y su vestido azul eran solo la parte física de la belleza que poseía.

Luego estaba _su experiencia._

Su habilidad al dar besos, sus movimientos de caderas en la cama, la capacidad de enloquecer a su cliente de esa noche.

Nunca fallaba. Siempre complacía.

Y por eso era su favorita.

Todos sabían que cuando Matsuno entraba al burdel, Choromi pasaba a ser suya. En caso de que alguien intentara impedir su noche, perdía la vida.

Había más que simple lujuria de por medio. Había más que química sexual entre ellos.

Sus compañeras lo notaban.

La inalcanzable Choromi había sido conquistada por aquel mafioso.

Las miradas que ella dirigía a la puerta cuando pagaban por ella la delataban. Rogaba en silencio que Jyushimatsu llegara y no tuviera que dar su cuerpo a alguien desconocido.

No quería otras caricias. Quería las suyas.

Por suerte, Matsuno le había prometido días antes que en su cumpleaños no la dejaría sola.

La noche sería solo de ellos.

Jamás se había alegrado tanto de nacer.

Ahora estaba entre sus brazos, luego de haber tenido varias rondas seguidas de pasión. Jyushimatsu era el más insaciable de todos sus clientes, pero estaba a su nivel.

—No te duermas—La voz de su amante hizo que abriera de nuevo sus ojos. Las caricias sobre su cabello la adormilaban—. Aún no te he dado tu regalo.

—¿Hm? Pensé que ya me lo habías dado al pagar la noche por mí.

Jyushimatsu rió.

—Eso es lindo, pero no. Tengo un regalo que a Choromatsu le encantará.

Choromi ni siquiera pudo procesar como la había llamado cuando Jyushimatsu le entregó un papel.

Firmado.

—Jyushimatsu…

—Ya no debes ser Choromi. Feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

 **Drabble (de 299 palabras) que hice para un concurso de Facebook de la página Reserve Trio (Kara, Choro, Jyushi) Escogí la pareja de Jyushi y Choro porque merecen más amor uvu**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _Bel_


	9. Hilo rojo

Jyushiko no dejaba de mirar extrañada aquella cosa que lucía en su dedo meñique desde que tenía memoria. Era un hilo de color rojo, fino y sedoso que por más que intentase romper o cortar no lo conseguía.

Era tan extraño.

Había crecido con ese detalle sin preguntarse por qué lo tenía o que significado poseía pero todos saben que con la adolescencia llegan las dudas e inquietudes.

Cuando por la mente de Jyushiko se pasó la posibilidad de que alguien precisaba su ayuda y que ese hilo rojo era su señal de auxilio, decidió tomar acciones de inmediato.

Perseguiría el hilo hasta su final. Hasta el extremo. Y descubriría que había allí de una vez por todas.

Fue a pie, a veces a caballo e incluso llegó a tomar un avión. Tuvo además una ligera tentación de buscar una lupa y examinar aquel hilo para ahondar en todos sus detalles, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte y lo que más pronto quería era revelar era qué había al otro lado, por lo que pronto se olvidó de aquella idea.

Atravesó montañas, bosques y desiertos, pero el hilo seguía y seguía.

Jyushiko dudó.

¿Y si nada la esperaba al otro lado?

Había viajado tanto en vano…  
Sacudió su cabeza a los lados cuando se dio cuenta en que estaba pensando.

No. No podía rendirse.

 _Algo_ le decía que no lo hiciera.

Nuevamente se puso en marcha. Claro que descansaba y comía cuando era necesario pero nunca dio un paso atrás. Ni siquiera miró.

Debía seguir adelante. Con cada centímetro que avanzaba su corazón sentía un agradable calor. Calor que se intensificó al llegar a una calle digna de una película: ambiente confortable, cafés, flores…

Recordó a París. Pero, era imposible que hubiese llegado allí… ¿cierto?

O tal vez…

—Hasta que al fin llegas—Una voz serena y aterciopelada salió del interior de un bar. Jyushiko ya había sentido como el hilo se movía antes de verlo atado al meñique de aquella chica con un largo cabello negro al igual que su vestido—. Te tardaste mucho, ¿sabes?—Sus ojos se encontraron y la chica misteriosa sonrió.

Entonces, Jyushiko comprendió todo.


	10. A mi lado

Estaba recogiendo las azucenas más bonitas del jardín y colocándolas en la canasta que llevaba en el brazo. Ese día había conocido a un par de candidatos para su mano, pero no le había agradado ninguno. Seguramente habían esperando encontrarse con una princesa _real_ , una de largos cabellos y cadera prominente. Una que tuviera pechos y piernas esbeltas. En cambio, había podido notar la desilusión en sus miradas cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que verdaderamente era. Y estaba seguro de que no volverían a pisar el castillo jamás.

Eso estaba sucediendo hacia cinco años. Lo pretendían, lo veían y lo rechazaban, sin siquiera conocerle. La sonrisa que hasta el momento había tenido en sus labios, se borró.

Dirigió los ojos al suelo, mirando su regazo. Ya se había manchado de tierra otra vez su vestido. Recordó las palabras de su madre: "Ni siquiera puedes actuar como la princesa que debiste ser, ¿por qué eres así, Kara? Oh, aún no logro entender porque Dios me mandó tal castigo..."

Sacudió la cabeza. No era buena idea pensar en esas cosas. Le dolían bastante. Recordar que había tenido que renunciar **a la fuerza** a su nombre real solo porque los reyes no habían tenido una hija mujer y había tenido que cambiar su identidad...

Los ojos le punzaron.

—¡Kara!—Escuchó pasos apresurados detrás de él, así que se limpió las lágrimas que todavía tenía en sus ojos—Mamá no me avisó que tú... ¿Estás llorando?

Kara no podía enfrentarse a la mirada de su mellizo. Habían nacido por escasos segundos de diferencia, él último y cada vez se sentía peor porque culpaba a Karamatsu del destino que le había tocado. Mientras que a él lo habían obligado a usar vestidos, Karamatsu por ser el primogénito había sido designado guardia real a sus quince años.

Y aún así, le quería mucho. Porque Karamatsu era excesivamente dulce con él.

Lo podía confirmar nuevamente mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y sostenía su cesta llena de azucenas.

—Kara, no importa lo que esos estúpidos te hayan dicho. Tú eres el mejor príncipe de todos. Y también princesa. Unas tontas miradas y palabras jamás podrían cambiar eso—Alzó su mentón, pues había rehuido de sus ojos. Una vez que estuvieron mirándose fijamente, Karamatsu le sonrió—. Nadie puede hacerte daño si tú no se lo permites. Tú eres la princesa aquí—Besó sus lágrimas, borrándolas de sus ojos y lo abrazó, estrechándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos—. Además... Me siento feliz de que mi hermanito pase unos años más a mi lado.

Kara soltó un pequeño respingo, antes de acurrucarse contra él, llenándose de su calidez.

—Gracias, Karamatsu-niisan...


	11. Lágrimas

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, una pequeña aldea de _mini quiens_ se escondía entre las plantas y rocas del bosque. Eran una comunidad chiquita... en todo sentido de la palabra. Eran bichitos de un tamaño que difícilmente podía sobrepasar el de un pulgar (y me estoy arriesgando), además de que no eran muchos. Por eso, cada vez que algo causaba revuelo, no bastaban ni cinco o seis minutos para que todos lo supieran.

Fue por eso que el pequeño Choromatsu se detuvo cuando notó que sus amigos estaban parándose en puntitas de pie para poder observar algo, allí escondidos bajo la zona de los arbustos de las moras. Se acercó frunciendo el ceño, interrumpiendo su camino, después de todo su superior Kamimatsu (que era un poco más grande que ellos y por lo tanto, su líder) siempre les decía que no se metieran en problemas y procurarán no ser vistos porque había criaturas muy malas llamadas _humanos_ que podían hacerles daño.

Y si un humano los llegaba a descubrir haciendo una mini pirámide, encimándose los unos con los otros para ver, obviamente que iban a ser descubiertos.

No lo podía permitir.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo?—preguntó, colocando sus manos en su cintura cuando los otros se sobresaltaron perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo de inmediato al suelo.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Eso duele!

—¡Choromatsu! ¡Nos asustaste!

—¡En primer lugar es su culpa por andar haciendo escándalo! ¿Qué estaban mirando? Saben que Kamimatsu no quiere que un humano descubra la comunidad.

Algunos de los 'infractores' lo miraron haciendo un puchero, terminando por cruzarse de brazos. Uno de los que eran más maduros, en cambio, se acercó a Choromatsu con cautela.

—Choromatsu, no estamos hablando de humanos.

—¡¿Hah?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de que lo que estás diciendo lo hace más grave aún?!

—¡Pero termina de escucharme!—Se quejó, frunciendo el ceño también—Esa... criatura no humana, porque los humanos no tienen cola ni orejas. Y dudo que sea capaz de hacernos daño.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Desde cuando eres un experto en criaturas del bosque, Karamatsu?

Los ojos azules lo vieron con frialdad.

—No necesito ser un experto para saber que cuando alguien llora por cinco días seguidos, es incapaz de defenderse. Y mucho más de atacar.

Cuando Karamatsu mencionó tal detalle, lo que menos imaginó como reacción de su amigo era que se le iluminaran las pupilas y su sonrisa se extendiera de una manera tan grande.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo dijiste que está llorando?

Karamatsu borró de golpe su expresión seria para dar paso a una confundida. No esperaba que Choromatsu le preguntara eso _tan feliz._

—Huh... ¿cinco días?

—¡La cantidad de agua que debe estar largando debe ser más que suficiente para poder regar a las plantas!—exclamó emocionado, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba y dando pequeños saltitos. Luego se detuvo y miró con cierto enojo a los demás—. Si hubieran avisado antes, entonces no se habrían perdido tantos mililitros de agua.

Karamatsu sintió una gran confusión cuando el otro empezó a caminar, subiéndose a un tallo de una planta y rebuscando entre sus hojas. De inmediato reconoció lo que estaba haciendo y se alteró.

—¡E-Espera, Choromatsu! No me digas que planeas salir a...

No pudo completar la oración porque Choromatsu ya había sacado su paraguas propio: una pequeña hoja que se sostenía con un tallito, pero que era suficiente para cubrirlo.

—¡Claro que iré! El crecimiento y el futuro de las plantas depende de esto. Hace semanas que no llueve.

Karamatsu no pudo evitar tomarlo del brazo cuando pasó a su lado.

—E-Espera, iré conti-...—Pero Choromatsu apartó bruscamente su brazo del propio y lo observó con seriedad.

—No. Tú no sabes tanto de seres externos como yo. Si hubieras leído más libros en la biblioteca como yo, entonces tal vez te dejaría venir—respondió con sequedad para después alzar la cabeza y marcharse ante los sorprendidos ojos de los demás.

La criatura no estaba tan lejos, pero a medida que se acercaba podía observarla mejor. Hmm, ¿qué era? Creía haber visto un dibujo de ella en alguno de los tantos libros que había leído, pero no recordaba su nombre.

Bueno, de todas maneras eso no importó mucho cuando estuvo frente a ella. Sin dudarlo ni intimidarse por la diferencia de tamaños, se acercó hasta poder quedar debajo de su campo de visión, aunque se cubría el rostro a medida que seguía lamentándose.

Una vez las lágrimas empezaron a golpear en su hoja, se dio cuenta de que pesaban. Podía sentir su peso cuando caían, en como resbalaban y en como desaparecían. Comenzó a sentirse culpable por haber pensado más en el beneficio propio y de la comunidad que el del corazón de aquel ser.

Se removió incómodo, sabiendo que Kamimatsu no aprobaría su actitud.

Estaba lamentando sus antiguos pensamientos cuando la razón los atravesó como rayo, abriéndole todo un mundo de nuevas probabilidades ahora. Está bien, quizás no había pensado bien (y por suerte, no había llegado a actuar) pero ahora podía cambiar eso.

Si algo les había enseñado Kamimatsu, era que **su tamaño pequeño no importaba al momento de hacer grandes diferencias.**

Carraspeó con la garganta, decidido y alzó la mirada.

—¡Ejem, ejem!

Ninguna reacción. Solo llanto.

—¡Ejem, ejem!

Más llanto.

—¡EJEM, EJEM!

Esta vez sí, la criatura se detuvo un segundo antes de separar apenas sus manos de su rostro, mirando a los lados. Las lágrimas silenciosas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, pero ahora estaba buscando la causa de tal sonido. Choromatsu pateó el suelo, molesto por no ser visto rápidamente.

—¡Aquí, aquí abajo!

Los ojos ajenos se dirigieron en esa dirección, encontrándose con él al fin. La criatura entonces pestañeó, como si no pudiera terminar de entender lo que veía.

—...Eres muy pequeño.

Choromatsu sintió una descarga de impotencia al oírlo y pateó el suelo, chillando.

—¡Y tú eres un llorón! ¡No tienes derecho a decirme pequeño cuando tú eres grande pero lloras y lloras!

Sus palabras lo hicieron sonreír con cierto matiz de tristeza.

—Ahh... supongo que tienes razón...

Choromatsu notó la pena en el tono de su voz, en el brillo ausente de su mirada y en la inexistente sonrisa en sus labios. Decidió suavizarse un poco.

—¿Por qué lloras tanto? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué eres?—Al darse cuenta de que había soltado tres preguntas en menos de cinco segundos se ruborizó.

No estaba actuando _con propiedad._

Pero a la criatura eso pareció no importarle.

—Vaya, aparte de rebelde eres curioso, ¿eh? Pero bueno... Lloro porque estoy solo... no, porque me dejaron solo... Ah, supongo que era obvio. Soy tan difícil de cuidar...—Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos y eso alarmó a Choromatsu.

—¡O-Olvida esa pregunta! No importa por qué lloras. Quizás sea mejor olvidarlo, ¿no? Cuando algo daña el corazón es mejor abandonarlo—Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras, la mirada ajena se clavó en él y tiñó sus mejillas de carmín—. ¡Ahhh! ¡E-Es solo una frase que me dijeron una vez!

—Es una bonita frase. Supongo que si te la dijeron entonces no estás solo.

Choromatsu vio pasar por su cabeza a cada amigo que tenía en la aldea y en como en algún momento determinado lo había ayudado, por más mínima que fuese la tarea. Se dio cuenta de lo realmente importantes que eran en su vida diaria. Que no sería Choromatsu sin ellos.

—...No. No estoy solo.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la criatura y ésta se hubiera ido tan pronto como llegó de no ser porque los ojos verdes se alzaron hacia él.

—Y tú tampoco estás solo. Ya no.

Los ojos carmesí se volvieron a inundar, pero esta vez con agua dulce: lágrimas de felicidad.

Después de todo, la comunidad de los mini quiens necesitaba un guardián.

* * *

Basado en un fanart de sen_1006_rock (TW)

Nos leemos.

 _Bel_


	12. A veces

Llegas a tu casa agotada luego de un estresante y extenuante día. El profesor te reclamó un trabajo que nunca dio, tu amiga se enfadó por una tontería y tuviste un examen sorpresa que seguro reprobaste. No tienes fuerzas ni ganas para nada, pero entonces recuerdas que tienes mil y un pendientes que, como siempre, no cumplirás. Y entonces te sientes peor que antes.

A veces piensas que sería una excelente idea dormirte por unos meses: hibernar como un animal literalmente.

Suspiras y entras en tu hogar a oscuras. No tardas en prender todas las luces y no terminas de sacar la mano del interruptor que sientes que algo te embiste en la zona de las piernas. Enseguida bajas la cabeza y te encuentras con el más pequeño de tus hijos de cuatro patas: Una bolita amarilla rechoncha con orejas que cuelgan y se arrastran por el piso a medida que se desplaza.

Y entonces, te roba una sonrisa sin que lo puedas evitar.

No dudas en agacharte para tomarlo en tus brazos y darle su beso correspondiente que él te devuelve con un húmedo lenguetazo en la mejilla.

—Hola mi gordito, mi gordito bonito—saludas encantada con las muestras de afecto dadas—. ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? ¿Aún duermen?—preguntas, diviertiéndose con la visión de su cola agitándose en el aire sin parar. No puede dejar de hacerte una fiesta ahora que llegaste, así que sabes que deberás moverte por tu cuenta.

Aún sosteniéndolo en tus brazos, caminas hacia la habitación y hacia tu sensual cama que de seguro te extrañó todo el día. Abres la puerta y la primer escena que encuentras te inunda de envidia.

Ahí, encima de tu exquisita cama, están tus otros cinco hijos que duermen plácidamente gracias a tu mullido colchón. Podrías incluso asegurar que ni se enteraron de que te fuiste. Ruedas los ojos.

A veces desearías ser un gatito, un borreguito, un tigrecito, un pandita rojo, un conejito o un perrito para poder flojear todo el día y recibir los mimos de tu dueña, porque estás tan llena de amor que no puedes evitar compartirlo.


	13. Corazonada

_Segundo premio del #ConcursoSanValentín2018 del grupo OsoChoro, KaraTodo, IchiJyushi & AkuKami_

Para KiraraSan _(Zaimoku. MafiYan. Dramático)_

Todomatsu se cubrió los oídos con fuerza y cerró los ojos de la misma manera en cuanto el primer disparo dio lugar.

Sabía que no debería haberse metido ahí, él sabía que estaba poniéndose en riesgo, él sabía que podía prácticamente perder la vida allí mismo.

Pero también sabía que esa podía ser la última oportunidad para decirle a Karamatsu lo que sentía.

Siempre había sido el chico malo de la escuela: el bravucón, el delincuente, el rebelde, el mal alumno… El que no valía la pena.

Al que nadie le importaba lo que pudiese sucederle.

A nadie le interesaban las marcas de golpes en su cuerpo, mucho menos las cortadas en sus muñecas y antebrazos. Podía aparecerse un día con un ojo morado y todos, absolutamente todos, lo asociaban a una riña de adolescentes cuando la realidad era otra: abuso psicológico y físico en su casa.

No se podía esperar mucho de ambos padres alcohólicos, después de todo.

Pero algo que había cambiado su vida por completo, dándole un giro totalmente inesperado, había sido conocer a ese hombre.

¿Quién iba a decir que en su lugar favorito encontraría alguien por fin a quien admirar? Porque su respeto no era fácil de conseguir.

Y ese hombre, de mirada azul profundo y sonrisa orgullosa, luciendo accesorios de oro y camisa del color de sus ojos combinada con prendas negras, había sido el único que le había sonreído. Y acariciado su cabello.

"¿Te metiste en una pelea? Mira todos esos golpes" Había comentado con diversión, viendo también como fumaba su cigarrillo número tres esa tarde. Fue en el instante en que Todomatsu le dedicó una mirada de odio que él decidió estirar el brazo y desordenar su largo cabello rosado, sorprendiéndose ante el tacto "Vaya… que suave…"

Todomatsu nunca se había sonrojado tanto y mucho menos se había quedado en shock por alguien ajeno a él.

Por eso decidió que quería saber más de ese hombre… y lo consiguió.

Cualquiera que lo viese pensaría que era un acosador de primeras, siguiéndolo siempre que lo cruzaba y llegando a meterse en su peligroso terreno. Porque sí, se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que un mafioso.

Y algo en su cerebro quizás funcionaba mal, porque en vez de huir despavorido al conocer tal detalle de su vida, decidió quedarse. Y averiguar más.

Por eso mismo ahora estaba entre la fina línea de la vida y la muerte.

—¡Osomatsu, hijo de puta!—gritó Karamatsu en cuanto una bala del contrario le dio de lleno a su compañero. A la distancia pudo ver como el de rojo sonreía con orgullo y cierto sadismo.

—¡Esa va por Choromatsu!—Le respondió también en un grito, cubriéndose con las paredes de una nueva ola de tiros.

Karamatsu decidió cambiar de posición ya que lo habían dejado en una posición vulnerable y cuando se acercó a su nueva ubicación descubrió una cabellera rosada que lo hizo paralizarse un momento.

Todomatsu abrió los ojos sorprendido al verse descubierto por el mayor y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a decir una palabra que Karamatsu lo hizo agacharse tirándosele encima.

—¡Abajo!—ordenó y el más pequeño sintió la adrenalina y el pánico al notar las balas pasar por arriba de ellos. Pero también percibió la más tierna calidez al percibir los brazos de Karamatsu rodear su cuerpo, apretándolo contra él a modo de defensa. Aunque la sensación no duró mucho, pues el gruñido no se hizo esperar—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres morir?

—N-No, yo…

—¡No sabía que tenías una nueva puta!—Se escuchó de lejos y Karamatsu pudo ver desde su lugar como Osomatsu los miraba desde uno de los techos de la casa más cercana. Todomatsu supo que estaban en una posición vulnerable, demasiado vulnerable y ese mismo pensamiento se intensificó cuando vio como el de rojo alzaba el brazo y les apuntaba con el arma—. Espero que disfrutes comerte mi última bala—saboreó las palabras, sonriendo con satisfacción.

La reacción del adolescente fue inmediata.

Tomó de los hombros a Karamatsu y lo empujó, lo empujó con toda la fuerza que guardaba en su interior y de la que no era consciente, haciéndolo rodar unos metros lejos de la zona de riesgo y justo cuando él iba a levantarse para huir también, sintió un dolor agudo en la espalda baja.

La bala había entrado a su cuerpo y quien le había disparado desaparecía entre las sombras, riéndose.

El dolor era insoportable. Llegó a pensar que sería mejor que le quitaran la espalda, que la desprendieran de su cuerpo con tal de no sentir más esa agonía. Sentía más la sangre escurrirse desde la herida que le había hecho ese maldito a sus lágrimas deslizándose como nunca por su rostro.

Karamatsu corrió a socorrerlo, tomándolo lo más delicadamente posible en brazos para cargarlo en su auto que había dejado estacionado a unos metros antes de ese atroz y feroz tiroteo.

—Pronto uno de mis médicos te verá, aguanta—Fue las últimas palabras que escuchó, porque rápidamente cayó en la inconsciencia.

Abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo y pesadez. Lo primero que vio luego de que la visión dejó de serle borrosa fue un techo de madera junto a una lámpara bastante sofisticada. Pestañeó, queriendo levantarse y sintiendo una punzada detrás que le hizo regresar a la cama.

—Si no quieres que la herida se te abra entonces quédate quieto—Todomatsu miró como pudo a su izquierda, descubriendo a Karamatsu sentado al lado de la cama y de brazos cruzados, con una mirada que no dejaba paso al perdón. Ni a su posibilidad siquiera.

Y entonces pudo recordar todo: la persecución, el tiroteo, la defensa, el ataque…

—¿E-Es… estás bien?—preguntó aún algo aturdido. Karamatsu se le quedó mirando sorprendido antes de empezar a reír.

—Tú… ¿es en serio…? ¿Casi te matan y…? No puedo creerlo…—comentaba entre risas, tomándose el estómago. Todomatsu solo lo miraba desde su lugar, sin decir palabra.

Había hecho reír a alguien.

Él realmente había hecho reír a alguien.

—Jajaja… sí… casi me matan… jajaja…—Empezó a imitarlo, riéndose a la par que él, lo que terminó provocando que el mayor se callara y ensombreciera su semblante.

—No estoy para jugar a la niñera, ¿sabes?—Se levantó de su silla y se acercó, colocando un dedo en su frente para empujarlo en ella a modo de advertencia—Así que si quieres meterte en este bajo mundo, lo harás en la posición de amante.

Los ojos rosas se abrieron sorprendidos, pero su boca no replicó nada. Solo lo siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba para dejarlo descansar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

Tenía una corazonada de que las cosas empezarían a cambiar para él.


	14. Propuesta

_Tercer premio del #ConcursoSanValentín2018 del grupo OsoChoro, KaraTodo, IchiJyushi & AkuKami_

 _Para KiraraSan (Suuji. Idol/Lolita. Romántico)_

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?—preguntó Todo, sin ser capaz de confiar aún en la determinación de Ichi. El de cabellos morado respiró profundo, ajustándose su guitarra al cuerpo, tocándola para ganar la confianza que muchas veces le faltaba.

Pero hoy, no.

Hoy no podía dudar.

Giró la cabeza para ver a su compañero de banda y a la vez hermano menor con tal de responderle.

—Sí. Ya lo decidí. Tengo que hacerlo por él… por ella—musitó, recordando el cambio tan importante que su pareja había hecho.

Salía hace poco más de un año con un chico adorable, que se hacía llamar su fan número uno. Lo había conocido gracias a una entrevista personal, privada, que había conseguido por un concurso. El susodicho se había comprado y comido aproximadamente cerca de ciento cincuenta cajas de cereales con tal de encontrar el exclusivo boleto púrpura.

Y en la número ciento catorce lo había conseguido.

Habían lanzado la posibilidad de conocerlos a los cinco. Seis cajas de colores: rojo, azul, verde, violeta y rosada. En cada serie de cajas participantes repartirían al azar tres boletos de su color respectivo y Jyushi había conseguido la suya tal como otras dos personas más.

La de Ichi.

Y había podido verlo en persona. Y mientras se acercaba el día, el famoso día en el que conocería a su Idol, a su salvador (porque su música lo había rescatado del abismo cuando no tenía nada ni nadie) pensaba constantemente en cómo podría lucir lo más bonito y perfecto para él.

¿Un traje de gala? No, demasiado elegante ¿Algo casual? No, ¡no era una ocasión como cualquiera! ¿Un disfraz? No, él no quería hacer el ridículo… quizás…

¿Un vestido?

 _Perfecto._

Recordaba que desde pequeño había tenido una fascinación por la ropa de chicas, pero oprimido por los estándares sociales y los de su propia familia no podía hacer demasiado con ello. Y a la edad de diecinueve años no había podido más con ocultar el hecho de que era gay… y lo habían dejado solo.

En resumen, él siempre se había sentido atraído por lo que generalmente les gustaba a las chicas. Y gracias a ese encuentro con Ichi, se había animado a ponerse su primer vestido: uno amarillo con tonos anaranjados, acompañado también de una peluca rubia rizada.

Se veía como una chica.

" _Jyushimi"_ Se le cruzó por la mente y esa fue la primera ocasión en la que se pensó como chica.

Ahora era una.

Había tenido que batallar mucho e incluso ventilar las verdades frente a Ichi. Habían tenido al comienzo una amistad que floreció en amor y ese mismo amor corrió el riesgo de marchitarse por todo este asunto. No porque Ichi fuese intolerante, sino porque Jyushi se lo había ocultado incluso después de comenzar a salir.

Pero su amor era más fuerte, tal como el hilo rojo que cada uno tenía atado a su dedo meñique y pudieron superar toda tempestad. Sin embargo… había algo que Ichi aún sentía incompleto e iba a completarlo esa noche, en el último concierto de su gira mundial.

—Muchos te odiarán—comentó Oso a la distancia, terminando de acomodarse su camisa. Ichi asintió lentamente, oyendo de fondo los gritos y emoción de la gente que esperaba a que aparecieran en el escenario.

—Lo sé… pero Jyushimi no y eso es lo único que me importa—respondió, metiendo un segundo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para asegurarse de que tenía todo en orden. Al confirmar que sí, suspiró, mirando a sus compañeros—. Estoy listo. Salgamos.

Todos le sonrieron. Le daban su apoyo… ¿cómo no iban a hacerlo? Si se amaban como hermanos.

Pronto salieron al gran escenario para lucirse en él como siempre y aunque debajo de ellos había cientos y cientos de personas, los ojos morados solo podían enfocarse en una.

Jyushimi estaba siempre en la primera fila, con sus ojos dorados brillantes, admirando como cantaba y tocaba su guitarra. Entrelazaba sus manos delante de su pecho y siempre las apretaba cuando le tocaba a él cantar.

Absolutamente siempre.

Y esa noche, sellaría el amor que se tenían de una buena vez.

El concierto sucedió sin interrupciones y sin percances, pero al llegar a la última canción (porque siempre tocaban la misma) Ichi se acercó firme al micrófono e hizo un anuncio.

—Sé que no debería hacer esto, pero hay cosas que solo puedes hacer solo una vez en la vida. Y pensándolo mucho, reflexionándolo bastante y volviéndolo a dudar para después regresar a lo anterior… He decidido que hoy tengo que hacer algo. Que necesito hacer algo—Su nerviosismo no se notaba debido a que mantenía sus manos sosteniendo el micrófono, pero éstas temblaban como nunca. Sus ojos buscaron los dorados y al encontrarlos mirándolo también le sonrió—. Sube aquí.

Jyushimi sintió como todos los colores se le subían al rostro, tiñéndolo de carmín y por un lado quiso esconderse bajo tierra, pero por otro quería saltar al escenario y besar a Ichi como nunca.

Hacía poco había cambiado su documentación a sexo femenino y entonces sería la primera vez que se mostraría ante tanta gente como _ella._

Pero estaba bien… porque Ichi estaría a su lado.

Subió. Tensa, nerviosa… emocionada.

Feliz.

Y esa misma felicidad se expandió a cada centímetro de su piel, de su ser y de su alma, cuando Ichi se arrodilló frente a ella, buscó algo en su bolsillo, sacó de éste una cajita de terciopelo negro y la abrió, dejando ver un anillo reluciente de oro.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

Las lágrimas fueron el primer sí.

El segundo fue el verbal.

Y el definitivo fue el beso, aclamado por todo el público presente.


	15. Aparte

Sucedió cuando tenía cinco años después de caer del árbol. Jyushimatsu le había estado enseñando a trepar el día anterior, pero desde luego no era tan bueno como él. Admiraba muchísimo a su hermano mayor, al último, porque tenía bastantes para escoger.

Eran sextillizos, al fin y al cabo.

Y lo admiraba precisamente porque se sentía tan lejano de los otros cinco, que ellos sin querer _queriendo_ , terminaban sin prestarle atención alguna.

Pero Jyushimatsu no era igual a ellos. Si se lastimaba iba corriendo a auxiliarlo, a pesar de que por su hiperactividad terminara curándole mal las heridas. Si alguien lo empujaba o le gritaba, Jyushimatsu aparecía delante de él para defenderlo sin miedo ni dudas. Si se olvidaba su almuerzo en la casa, Jyushimatsu regresaba corriendo las cincuenta cuadras necesarias con tal de que él no se quedara sin comer o sino le compartía su propia comida una vez llegado el momento, aunque luego le gruñera el estómago.

Todo era perfecto gracias a Jyushimatsu.

Hasta esa vez.

Había caído del árbol de la plaza en la que estaban jugando y se había lastimado bastante el brazo al caer sobre él, pero tal como le había enseñado su papá, no gritó. Contuvo las lágrimas, por lo menos los primeros dos minutos, hasta que silenciosamente ellas se escaparon de sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Se mordió el labio inferior, pero dejó de hacerlo porque sabía que Jyushimatsu lo regañaría si veía que se había hecho sangrar.

Saber que su hermano pronto estaría con él lo tranquilizaba.

Pero esa serenidad terminó esfumándose, porque Jyushimatsu jamás llegó.

Todomatsu tuvo que levantarse como pudo del suelo pasados veinte minutos pues si seguía en esa posición sabía que quedaría tenso. El dolor era insoportable, aunque no sabía si identificar su procedencia de su brazo o de su pecho por el abandono de su hermano.

De su hermano más querido.

Ingenuo, llegó a pensar que algo le había sucedido y que precisaba su ayuda, y tal como Jyushimatsu había sido su héroe en varias ocasiones, esta vez le tocaba a él.

Fue así como empezó a caminar -renguear- lo más rápido posible, queriendo visualizar al de amarillo, salvarlo de su problema y devolverle un poco de todo ese cariño que le brindaba. Estaba decidido. Tenía que ayudar a Jyushimatsu. Esta vez el héroe sería él. Solo él.

Pero jamás llegó a desenfundar su espada imaginaria y su armadura se rompió en mil pedazos con solo ver donde estaba su hermano.

En los brazos de Karamatsu, disfrutando su canción, disfrutando de su voz, de sus mimos, de su talento, de su amor.

Su corazón se encogió dolorosamente, pero Todomatsu lo entendió.

Lo entendió a la perfección.

Y con la mirada cristalizada y la sonrisa extinta, les dio la espalda y se alejó.

Apartarse sería lo mejor.


	16. Un descuido embarazoso

Leía el manga con calma, totalmente relajado. Le habían dejado la casa sola: sus padres habían ido a celebrar su nuevo aniversario de casados y sus hermanos habían asistido a diversos compromisos. Osomatsu al pachinko, Karamatsu a comer con Chibita, Ichimatsu a recoger nuevos gatos, Jyushimatsu a su entrenamiento y Todomatsu a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Al fin podía tener paz, silencio absoluto y una lectura pacífica. Muchas veces no lograba seguir el hilo del manga, por más que fuera algo tan poco profundo como solía serlo el hentai.

¿Existe alguien quien pueda concentrarse en dos pechos gigantes aplastados contra la ventana de un auto si todos a su alrededor están haciendo escándalo?

Choromatsu no era de esas personas, pero ahora por fin podía gozarlo. Gozarlo como se debía. Estaba gozándolo tanto, tanto que llegó a sentir como algo en su entrepierna comenzaba a querer levantarse. Su respiración se agitó con levedad y sus mejillas se colorearon del tono de las cerezas. Su boca en forma de triángulo llegaba a asemejarse a una pequeña puerta que pedía que le metieran alguna llave.

Estaba tan concentrado en como la protagonista de su manga separaba las piernas para su novio y en como bajaba su propia mano a su semi erección que no se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba a la casa y comenzaba a subir las escaleras con rapidez.

Fue por eso que cuando Jyushimatsu azotó la puerta corrediza casi lo mata del susto.

—¡Hustle muscle!—Y sin decir más se tiró encima de su hermano mayor, con quien rodó hasta chocar con la pared. El manga que antes había estado sosteniendo terminó en el piso, pues aunque al comienzo había intentado no soltarlo, acabó por hacerlo ante las fuertes volteretas que estaba dando con Jyushimatsu. No quería que esa valiosa posesión suya se dañara ya que le había costado mucho dinero comprarlo... y tampoco quería que el menor viera el porno ilustrado que estaba por hacerlo masturbarse.

Le dolía la espalda luego de tantos giros y fue por eso que no se levantó inmediatamente a recoger el manga. Sin embargo, su mente seguía funcionando rápido, así que acabó por desesperarse al ver que su hermano lo tomaba entre sus manos.

—¿Qué estas leyendo, Choromatsu-niisan?—preguntó risueño, abriendo una página al azar ya que el punto en el que estaba el contrario se había perdido. Choromatsu solo alcanzó a ponerse de rodillas y estirar su brazo cuando Jyushimatsu se alejaba un poco, curioso y levemente sonrojado.

—¡Jyushimatsu, no leas eso! ¡Devuélvemelo!—ordenó, pero el menor hizo caso omiso y se sentó de forma repentina, pasando las hojas. El más grande pudo ver desde su lugar que las páginas que había escogido el destino para ese momento eran en las que la protagonista rogaba a su pareja que se corriera dentro de ella.

" _¡Embarázame, Takumi-kun! ¡Ahh! ¡Quiero un bebé tuyo!"_

El silencio que se adueñó de la sala se podía cortar hasta con una pequeña aguja. Choromatsu de pie, tenso, enrojecido hasta las orejas y totalmente avergonzado mientras que Jyushimatsu pasaba las hojas despacio, solo que en sus mejillas el rubor había desaparecido.

Choromatsu no podía comprender esa capacidad suya de mantenerse sereno mientras leía lo que él hasta hace unos minutos estaba leyendo, lleno de comentarios groseros y vulgares… y ni hablar de los fluidos. Pero fue mucho peor cuando Jyushimatsu cerró de golpe el manga y se levantó sin decir nada.

—¿J-Jyushimatsu?—preguntó, avanzando dos pasos pero sin atreverse a más. Vio como el menor dejaba el manga en el sofá y luego como tomaba un almohadón. De una cereza pasó a hacerle competencia a la nieve, porque su rostro palideció como nunca ante la posibilidad de ser asfixiado.

No estaba siendo dramático… cualquiera mata por un manga porno.

—J-Jyushimatsu, por f-favor… podemos pensarlo bien, hablemos…—El más pequeño se acercaba con un semblante sombrío, con el almohadón en sus manos. Pese a que sus mangas siempre eran mucho más largas que sus brazos, Choromatsu podía observar perfectamente como sus dedos se clavaban en el almohadón—J-Jyush-…

No pudo terminar la frase porque el de amarillo literalmente saltó desde donde estaba para caer encima de él, tirándolo al suelo. Jyushimatsu había pasado una pierna a cada lado de su cadera y ahora le levantaba la ropa. Choromatsu sintió como su corazón se agitaba como loco al ver eso, los nervios lo domaron y solo atinó a tomar asustado las muñecas del menor… cuando se dio cuenta de que éste le estaba colocando el almohadón en el vientre.

—J-Jyushimatsu…—murmuró, con esfuerzo y respirando agitado, porque tener al menor sobre su entrepierna no estaba ayudando mucho a su salud mental—¿Qué estás haciendo…?

Los ojos dorados del más pequeño se hundieron en su mirada con esa pizca de ternura que se entremezclaba con una de inocencia.

—Juguemos a tener un bebé, nii-san. Tú serás la mamá, así que debes tener panza.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Te volviste loco? ¡A-Además, los hombres no pueden embarazarse!—replicó indignado. Jyushimatsu ladeó la cabeza apenas, mirándolo con esa sonrisa característica que tanto lo definía.

—Si no aceptas, le diré a todos, incluso a Osomatsu-niisan, que ibas a masturbarte con un mang…

—¡E-Está bien, está bien! S-Seré la madre, ¡pero salte de e-encima!—gritó, empujándolo con levedad. Cuando por fin estuvo libre, tomó el almohadón y lo acomodó bien sobre su vientre, cubriéndolo con su sudadera. Se puso de pie y observó al contrario—L-Listo…

Los ojitos de Jyushimatsu brillaban y estaba tan idiotizado por lo que el mayor había accedido a hacer que se quedó en silencio.

—¿Q-Qué te pasa?—Inquirió Choromatsu con vergüenza, pero sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—¡Choromatsu-niisan se ve muy bien como una madre!—halagó, acercándose a abrazarlo. Choromatsu se sorprendió tanto por ese gesto que se quedó paralizado.

—I-Idiota…—musitó, una vez que recordó su voz.

…y luego correspondió a su abrazo.


	17. Ciclo eterno

El choque de los metales al besar el piso resonó en todo el taller. Choromatsu tuvo que dejar de aplicar calor a su nuevo invento y quitarse la mascarilla que protegía su piel -bastante herida- para poder observar qué le estaba sucediendo a su robot. Se acercó despacio, luego de dejar sus herramientas en la mesa y observó que había chocado con una pared en donde dejaba apoyadas varias cosas útiles para sus próximos planes. Enseguida fue a socorrerlo, pues parecía no poder levantarse.

—¿Estás bien, Kara?—preguntó, tomando por debajo del brazo al robot que había logrado construir en sus tiempos de juventud. Él hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse también pese a estar dolorido. Podía sentir como la dureza del suelo le había hecho daño en algunos de sus cortocircuitos traseros, sin embargo optó por no decir nada. Miró a su creador y asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, Choromatsu. Lo siento.

Su dueño lo contempló con una sensación ligera e indescifrable en sus ojos verdes. Con esos ojos verdes, llenos de vida y de cariño, conceptos que hacia mucho habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. El mundo ya no tenía colores, era una paleta de marrones y grises y si algo tenía color eran los ojos de unas pocas personas afortunadas.

La contaminación y la ambición de poder habían arrasado con absolutamente todo. Paisajes, ciudades, mares. Todo lo que hubiera tenido vida en el pasado, yacía muerto, a más de mil metros de profundidad bajo toda esa tierra que había perdido toda capacidad de fertilidad. La gente ya no vivía en familias, eran almas solitarias y la única compañía que podía llegar a tener un humano era la de un robot creado (o robado) por él mismo si era lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerlo.

Ese era el caso de Choromatsu. Había conseguido, gracias a su instinto y habilidad de supervivencia, un depósito abandonado bastante antiguo que había convertido en su taller. Al comienzo tener ese cobijo fue un gran alivio, pues afuera se vivía todos los días una nueva guerra. La vida misma consistía en una guerra. Y, tener su propio refugio, lejos de toda esa masacre por comida y dignidad, era casi una caricia al alma.

Por lo menos así pensó los primeros seis meses, ya que una vez terminado el sexto, la locura comenzó a rondarlo. Empezaba a recordar episodios pasados de su vida, traumáticos, consistentes en la agonía de quienes habían sido sus hermanos. Él fue de los últimos hijos que una familia normal, antes del apocalipsis mundial había tenido. Junto a otros dos, conformaron una tríada de hermandad preciosa, que hacia sonreír a todo aquel que se le cruzara en su camino. Había intentado olvidar sus nombres, pero aún los tenía grabados a fuego en el pecho.

 _Osomatsu y Todomatsu._

Uno mayor y uno menor. Y no había podido salvar a ninguno de los dos. Ni siquiera habiendo construido a Kara pudo hallar consuelo.

Sintió una leve sensación de punzamiento en los ojos, por lo que procedió a frotárselos. Sabía que eso significaba que comenzaría a expulsar agua por ellos y si había una regla en esa sociedad para sobrevivir era no demostrar emociones humanas. Nunca.

Se tragó esos ríos en esos bosques de sus ojos para luego establecerse e ir en busca de Kara, quien ya había vuelto a sus quehaceres automáticos. Era un robot muy fiel y obediente, pero había algo que últimamente lo estaba preocupando al respecto. Y es que los robots no solían cometer fallos y mucho menos detenerse a imaginar cosas como varias veces Kara había hecho.

" _Choromatsu, ¿no crees que el cielo antes de ser marrón fue azul?"_

" _Choromatsu, creo que aquí podría crecer un nuevo tipo de vida llamado flor"_

" _Choromatsu, ¿por qué tus labios siempre están en línea recta? Trata de curvarlos"_

" _Choromatsu, ¿puedo dormir a tu lado?"_

" _Choromatsu, me gusta ser tu robot."_

Eran demasiadas escenas las que reproducía en su memoria y que le llegaban al pecho. Y eso era una muy, muy mala señal. No tardó en sacudir la cabeza e ir en busca del contrario.

—¡Kara!—gritó, sorteando las maderas que estaban dispersas por el suelo. Su taller era un desastre. Quizás incluso podía competir con el mundo de allá afuera.

El robot al oír la voz de su amo dejó de ordenar unas cajas y lo observó con sus ojos biónicos.

—¿Sí, Choromatsu?

—Déjame checar tus cables principales—pidió, tomando un par de herramientas arriba de una escalera.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo una revisión. No tardará mucho.

—Está bien.

—Recuerda ponerte en modo descanso para que no te duela—indicó, acercándose y poniéndose frente a él. Choromatsu alcanzó a ver como asentía con la cabeza antes de que sus ojos azules se volvieran negros y su cuello se fuera hacia a un lado. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Kara se había desconectado, abrió una pequeña puerta que tenía en su pecho y sintió como toda su temperatura corporal bajaba ante lo que vio.

Allí, donde los cables debían ser rojos y negros, solo había líneas rosas y celestes que formaban caminos de césped verde del mismo color que sus ojos, en donde pequeñas flores color turquesa y lila se asentaban con seguridad. Incluso podían verse pequeñas muestras de vida con alas diminutas de color anaranjado y amarillo. Choromatsu recordaba haber visto fotos de ellas en un libro de insectos de muchos años atrás. Se llamaban mariposas.

Y también recordaba haber leído en otro libro de enfermedades robóticas que ese microscópico mundo dentro de uno solo indicaba una cosa:

 _El Síndrome del amor._

Kara se estaba enamorando. Quizás de él o de sus momentos juntos. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino que Choromatsu sabía muy bien que para que ese síndrome apareciera, antes debía estar alguien infectado con el _Síndrome del Humano._

Y el único que vivía con Kara era él.

Estaban en grave peligro…

…o quizás la Tierra contemplaba una gran esperanza.

 **Tema: Síndromes.**

 **Palabras: 995.**


End file.
